


Dandelion

by Ambercreek



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Musing, This is DUMB, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek





	Dandelion

It was a nice spot, far off from the rest of the town and it was late enough that no one was out at this time, worried about bugs and all those other things.

Dandelion stared into the unmoving water of the pond, just keeping her gaze located on her reflection. It's hard to believe that three years have already passed since she has turned into, well, whatever the hell she is now.

She can't call herself a villain, and not quite a hero. She was stuck in a middle ground that no one should be caught in, especially in Storm City.

Anti-Hero maybe? She was still trying to figure out everything.

The grass under her feet have begun to turn sickly, maybe she should have gone with the boots today. She missed the feeling of the grass between her toes. Now she is stuck with having to feel dying grass with every step she took.

Without the help of her boots and gloves. All the plants in this town would be dead.

She lets out a sigh and stands up from her position. There's no doubt they're gonna find her here, just follow the path of dead grass. You'll find the weird plant girl that kills everything with a touch. X marks the fucking spot.

She really should have worn her boots


End file.
